Thanks but no Pranks
Thanks but no Pranks is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Igor's penchant for pulling pranks almost get him in hot water when he pranks Katrina by drawing a mustache on her face.. Plot Part 1 (As Igor looks at his prank predictions as blueprints in his doghouse.) Narrator(Igor): January 4th: As I was drawing blueprints on how my pranks would go, one of which would be something I would never do again. Igor: Hmm... With a tarp cutting off the rest of the pound, with a red spotlight, a fog machine, all three would be a combination of a fake house fire. (reacts) No. That'd be too much of a scare. (Igor puts away the blueprint in the "Pranks not to be used" box.) Howler: Iggy? Can I speak with you? Huh? (looks at one of Iggy's blueprints in the reject box) Hmm... Subject approaches sink, activates faucet, sprayer sprays water at the subject. (snickers, then laughs.) This is a good one, Iggy! (Igor notices Howler.) Igor: Is there a reason why you came, Howitzer? Howler: That's Howler. Actually, I came for some ink because my fountain pens ran out of ink. Do you have any pens with ink? Igor: Yes. (He gives Howler 3 ink pens as he goes back to planning pranks.) Hmm.... Whammy dressed as a burglar, Scares Coolidge, Kelvin, and Bounce, making them scream like little girls. Nah! (Igor places his blueprint in the reject box) Howitzer, does the Stoneface Family have a computer? Howler: Not that I know of. Why? Igor: Just Imagine. (Howler has a thought cloud over his head.) First, I sneak into the Stoneface Mansion. Then, I change the password on her computer. When Stoneface tries in futility to enter her computer, she'll gripe and complain. After that, she'll goes back to sleep. Finally, I'll restore her old password and no one be the wiser. Your surveillance camera will catch the action. But any words that are censored? That's why little kids might be watching this show. Howler: I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Iggy. Igor: Why, Howitzer? Howler: Suppose if she also has security cameras and traps all around her house? If you get caught, it'll be curtains for you. Igor: I'll just dress like a ninja. I'll wear a black sweater, black pants, black toe socks so that I don't make any noise, and a black ski mask as I go in the house in the cover of night. And since I can't see in the dark, I'd need you to build night-vision goggles, but I'm sure you'd say "no". (Howler thinks.) Howler: All right, I'll see what I can do. But, don't say I didn't warn you. Igor: Take as much time as you want, Howler. I have plenty of time to plan other pranks. Howler: That's Howitzer-- (Thinking) Wait, he said my name correctly. (Aloud) All right. See you, Iggy. (Howler walks away as Igor plans his latest prank.) Igor: Hmm... If I were to sneak inside, I better be careful. Now for other business. Hmm. (draws a diagram of the ham shoulder prank.) Prank pups by placing a slice of ham on their shoulder. Hmm. Ha ha ha ha. That would be a good one. Howler: (thinking) I wonder what pranking standards does that Iggy have? (That night, at Katrina's yard, Igor is dressed up in a black jacket, black pants, black toe socks, and a black ski mask. On his head where night vision goggles.) Igor: Ok. (Thinking) I'll check the entire house for a computer. (Checks the Kitchen, Dining Room, and Living Room where he sees a telephone.) Oh, no... (takes out a notepad a writes down "Need prank which requires use of telephone" and checks the Basement and Garage.) Hmm. No computer in here. (Thinking) I'll check the bedrooms when the Stoneface clan leave the house. (Leaves the house and returns to his doghouse. (Later, Igor, in his pajamas, is throws away his computer prank in the reject box.) Igor: Well, so much for that. (Looks at his reject box and takes out his computer prank blueprint.) On second thought, maybe I'll save it for later. Now, what else can I come up with? Aha! (Outside, Violet and the Puppy Quintet are balancing books on their heads. The books drop from Zelda and Gary's heads. As Violet is encouraging the Puppy Quintet not to give up hope, Bright Eyes and Igor, dressed in a chicken suit, wait.) Bright Eyes: You sure about that? it's kinda disruptable as it is embarassing. Igor: You'll see, Princess. it's a crowd-pleaser. (Igor jumps out in front of the Quintet, starling Violet) Igor: Ha ha ha! (Singing) Chicken Dance, Chicken Dance! (Igor clucks as the Quintet laughs uncontrollably. Violet goes up to Igor) Violet: Um, Mr. Chicken? I was having a word with them...? Igor: (Singing) I am me, a chicken. And we panic sometimes... but at the farm, chickens get no monetary dimes-- Violet: Shoo! Shoo! (Igor notices Violet going after him) Igor: Uh-Oh. Chicken Dance! (Igor runs away and Violet chases him as the quintet applauds.) Violet: Stop interrupting my class! (Near the pound building door, Holly is rubbing Cooler's stomach) Cooler: You know, it sure is nice to have Iggy around the pound since he joined our group. Holly: Indeed. He certainly knows how to cheer the young puppies' spirits up, even though he's a bit unorthodox. (Igor gets to his doghouse before Violet gets to him.) Violet: Igor Strayvinski! You should be ashamed of yourself, disrupting my class with the puppies-- what's next? (sees the quintet applauding.) Hmm. Well, who knew? (To Igor) Since you cheered the puppies' spirits up, I'll take what I said back. Thank you making them happy. Bright Eyes: Wow! Iggy's right, the pup in a chicken suit prank is a crowd pleaser. I'd sure like to try as well. but cheering up pups is my specialty. But, what would happen if Violet got to Iggy...? (In a thought cloud, she thinks of Violet, dressed up as a wrestler, would grab Igor and pile drive him.) That wouldn't be pleasant. (Later that night, Igor sees Katrina and her clan go in their car, as Igor, again dressed in a black jacket, black pants, black toe socks, and a black ski mask, puts on the night vision goggles.) Narrator(Igor): Jan 5th- That night, I tried my luck to search the Stoneface mansion to find a computer again... Igor: Time for me to do a little bit more checking. And the only rooms I haven't check were Stoneface, Bertha, and Kefka's bedrooms. (Igor checks Catgut's bedroom. He sees a teddy-bear lying on Catgut's bed and some knitting needles.) Igor: I didn't know Kefka has a teddy bear. Not to mention that he takes up knitting. Well, no computer in here. (Igor then checks Brattina's bedroom. Lying on her night table is a picture of Captain Slaughter. He looks at the picture and cringes) Igor: Yikes. That guy sure is mean. I hate to come across him one day. (Puts the picture down) Still no computer in here. And the only room I haven't checked is Stoneface's bedroom. (Igor then checks Katrina's bedroom.) Igot: Is that a feather bed? (looks at pictures and a statuette of Katrina) Ugh. Doesn't she ever have portrait of her family? Darn! No computer. Well, in any case, I'd better take my leave. (Back at his Igor's dog house, Igor throws his computer prank in the reject box.) Igor: Still no luck. (Igor looks at a pen.) Igor: Hmm.... I have an idea! Part 2 (inside Igor's doghouse, Bright Eyes enters the room as Igor makes designs on his blueprint) Bright Eyes: Iggy? What are you drawing? Igor: I'm drawing a plan to prank Stoneface, Princess. It's gonna be something that she'll never forget. Bright Eyes: Is it excessive? Igor: Nah. It has something to do with a marker. You'll see in due time. And now, I have a song to sing. (pulls out a wireless microphone as he sings.) Yes, I'm officially-y-y, a persnickety pra-a-ankster, I prank who I want, but only with enough reason... Bright Eyes: Where's that music coming from? Igor: (Singing) Yes, On the other side, Is Coolidge with his own, sec-ret and... evil organization... Bright Eyes: Iggy! (Igor stops singing.) Igor: Sorry, I needed some room for the rhyme. Anyway, back to the planning. Bright Eyes: I hope you don't do a prank that you'll regret later. Igor: I won't, Princess. It's not like I'm gonna spike her house with booby traps. But, before I prank Stoneface... I think it only fair for you to hear in case Bertha comes to a restaurant. If you have any weak constitutions, feel free to say no. This gave me a lot of laughs. (Plays a tape) Voice: One time I went to a restaurant, the food was degrading and bad. The plants all had fungus, the rats were among us, and a waiter passed out and then gagged... (Igor stops the tape) Igor: Of course, in time, I'd get bored and remember the lyrics. But in the event the pound has a dance, we'll sing a square dance theme song. I'll let you sing. and here's the lyrics. (gives Bright Eyes a sheet music.) Bright Eyes: Huh. It says, "Swing your partner in no rush, next you hug her like a plush. dance along all out and about then pull his ears and make him shout. Twirl your partner round and round, pick her up and gently down. Hop around like a robber with loot, meow like a cat and stomp his foot. This is not against the law, have humility and kiss her paw. Now to end this silly round, wrestle each other to the ground"? (Bright Eyes gets a confused look on her face) Bright Eyes: Now, where'd you get these silly lyrics from? Igor: Dear Princess, I came up the lyrics while watching ''Earth's Stupidest ''on TV. Yesterday, I watched some guy climb up the walls with his feet and hands and fell down 3 feet on the floor, a kangaroo knocking out a showoff, a goat chasing people and headbutted a motorcycle, some russian guy hitching a refridgerator to the back of a vehicle, you know, the usual stuff. Bright Eyes: Oh. Makes some sense. Igor: Now, if anything should happen to me... (gives Bright Eyes a paper) Bright Eyes:" I, Igor Strayvinski, of sound mind, and everything compared, leave my doghouse and everything in it to Princess to use as she pleases". Your last will and testament? Igor: I'll make the prank at 3 AM, once Stoneface is fast asleep. If You want to watch "Earth's Stupidest Jokesters", You can. This one has a 50-year-old sunbathing and being bombarded by a big water balloon. (Bright Eyes is worried.) Bright Eyes: Well, I guess I can watch the show with You. (Thinking) In case I don't see Iggy again if Katrina does capture Him and We never see Him again... (Bright Eyes sits alongside Igor on the couch, and embraces Him) Igor: Wha--? (sighs and purrs like a kitten.) Bright Eyes: (at 1:30 AM, Bright Eyes is still watching TV with Igor.) Igor: What did You think? Bright Eyes: Ha ha ha ha! that was great! one guy gulped up a drop of ghost pepper, and is running around like crazy, than 3 guys cover one of their own with a box! like He's buried alive. Igor: Yeah! and some guy's room is covered in Christmas wrapping paper, and a Woman's nepjhew sares Her into locking Her door. and pretending to pull an invisible rope across a road. Narrator (Igor): Jan 6th, 3 AM. By the next morning, Stoneface is still asleep. I was able to get inside her bedroom without difficult. (Igor pulls out a marker and draws faces on Katrina's pictures and bust) Narrator (Igor): At first, my prank was according to plan. Perphaps, I got too distracted. (Igor is still drawing mustaches while his eyes are closed. He doesn't know that he then lands on Katrina's bed and draws a mustache on Katrina. Igor opens his eyes and is shocked) Narrator (Igor): Then... disaster struck. (Katrina opens her eyes) Katrina: (Mumbling) What's going on here? (She notices Igor with the marker. She then screams. Igor screams as well) Katrina: You! (Igor rushes out of the bedroom.) Katrina: Get out of my house, you little sick freak! (Igor then rushes down the hall as Katrina chases him. Igor then runs down the stairs and into the living room. He turns off the light to cover His trail and runs back to Holly's Puppy Pound as Katrina's shouting can be heard) Katrina: If I ever catch you, you'll pay dearly for this! (Igor then rushes back to his doghouse. He stops by his bed, clutching his heart.) Igor: (Frantic) Oh no! Now I've gone and done it! I never should've added more mustaches! I never should've done that prank! (The rest of the Pound Puppies and Holly, in their pajamas, rush to Igor) Cooler: What's going on? Igor: I've drawn the mustache on Katrina! (All except Igor gasp) Igor: I also got careless drawing more mustaches on in her room! Bright Eyes: That's terrible, Iggy! What should we do? Igor: I know what I must do. (A few minutes later, the other Pound Puppies and Holly hold Igor outside the pound to stop him from leaving.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, please don't go! Igor: What else can I do, Princess? My life is in danger! If Stoneface figures out that I'm the one who broke into her house, I'm done for. (The Puppy Quintet rushes outside to stop Igor) Spot: Please, don't go Iggy! Stanley: Who's going to make us laugh when we get bored? Zelda: You can't leave the puppy pound! (Igor looks at the Puppy Quintet, who have sad looks on their faces) Igor: As much as I'd like to stay, I pressed my luck the second I drew the mustaches. You don't need me. (Sheds a tear.) I'll always treasure my time with you all... always. And Princess? (Igor hugs Bright Eyes) Igor: I.... I love you. Bright Eyes: When will you be back, Iggy? Igor: I don't know, Princess. I just don't know. Well, this is goodbye. (As Igor walks away, Bright Eyes cries.) Bright Eyes: I can't believe it. Iggy's gone. (She is then comforted by Reflex) Narrator (Igor): I had no other choice. I left the puppy pound out of fear that Stoneface will catch me and do horrible things to me. (Igor walks into the distance. Igor sits down on a park bench and cries softly) Narrator (Igor): As I cried all through that night, I couldn't stop thinking about my friends, especially Princess. Then, two choices come across my head: Should I spend the rest of my life running or should I go back to Hera's Puppy Pound for the sake of my friends? (Igor then lies down and sleeps. Tears run down his face) Narrator (Igor): I then cried myself to sleep, hoping to make the right decision in the morning. Part 3 (Meanwhile, Holly and the Pound Puppies are depressed because Igor left the pound) Cooler: Who knew he was one of the first to leave the pound in his own free will? Bright Eyes: Actually, he wasn't the first one. Remember the time I left the pound when I got adopted by Samuel Quentin? Howler: And the time I ran away out of fear that you guys wouldn't trust me again? Nose Marie: And the time I left the pound because I thought you wouldn't need me anymore? Cooler: Oh! That's right. I forgot. But still, things aren't the same without Iggy. Everyone Else: (Sadly) Yeah. (Back at the park bench, Igor wakes up.) Igor: Yawn. Now that a bus is coming, I'll be going into hiding. Narrator: Jan 6th, 8 AM: Just as I was about to get on the bus to freedom, I was starting to have second thoughts. Whopper's Voice: Look, Iggy. Everyone has a nasty streak. (Sees Himself and Whopper in the pound in an Indigo color.) I can't seem to grow out of telling tall tales, Howler's has His habit of going "awoo" when he stammers, Nose Marie always dreamed of marrying Cooler, Beamer has germophobia, Reflex goes into a kissing frenzy whenever he hears bells ringing, and Scrounger is always dirty.. Everyone makes mistakes, but no matter what you do, there's no running away from them. (echoes.) (Flashback ends) Igor: Whopper's right. I almost made a big mistake. (Igor runs back to the pound.) Igor: Sorry guys, but I'm not gonna go through with leaving the pound. (Katrina grabs Igor's leg.) Katrina: A-ha! Now that I caught you, I'll make pay for breaking into my house last night, you sick freak! Igor: Oh no! Stoneface! Katrina: If I caught you once, I can catch you again! Igor: Let me go, Stoneface! Katrina: Oh, I'll let you go, all right... after I'm done with you! (Katrina laughs as she holds Igor like a hostage and walks back to her house. Igor screeches for help.) Katrina: No use screeching for help because I'm wearing earplugs this time. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Holly are still depressed.) Bright Eyes: Poor Iggy. If only I could see him one more time, I... (Igor's screeching is heard.) Bright Eyes: What was that? Barkerville: My goodness! It's Igor! Beamer: Katrina must have captured him! Cooler: Looks like we have to rescue Iggy again. Pound Puppies, let's start pounding! (Igor fights back by biting Katrina's hand.) Katrina: Ouch! Bright Eyes: Wait! Look! (Igor then sprays Katrina with silly string as he escapes.) Katrina: Why you little..! (Katrina chases Igor until Igor stops as he pulls out a spoon and a container of cinammon.) Katrina: Ha! You left yourself unprotected! Igor: Now, hold on a minute, Stoneface. I hereby challenge you to swallow a spoonful of cinammon! Katrina: Challenge me to swallow a spoonful of cinammon? All right. If I win, I get to capture you without a fight. Igor: All right. Narrator (Igor): But what Stoneface doesn't know is that what I gave her would be a spoonful of a certain hot powder called Cayenne Pepper. (she grabs the spoon from Igor's hand.) Katrina: The second I swallow this cinammon, you're dead meat. (Katrina swallows the cayenne pepper and smirks. Her smirk fades as he face turns red and she breathes fire while screaming.) Katrina: (Screaming) Hot! Hot! Hot! My tongue is on fire! My tongue is on fire! (Katrina runs off screaming. She is then heard shouting as Holly and the Pound Puppies rush to Igor and hug him.) Katrina: I'll get you yet, you miserable little mutt! Katrina Stoneheart never quits! Bright Eyes: Oh, Iggy! We're so glad you came back. Igor: So am I, Princess. And I learned two lessons today. Reflex: What's that? Igor: The first lesson is that I'll be careful with who I prank and how my prank will turn out. The second lesson is that nobody's perfect and that no matter what mistake you made, you can't run away from that mistake. Cooler: Well, we're glad to hear that. Welcome back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Narrator (Igor): And from then on, I vowed that I will never pull that mustache prank ever again. However, I will stick to my harmless pranks. Igor: It's just my nature of pulling pranks, Princess. I couldn't help it. Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy, that's why you're you. but you can try some of the pranks you used as a defense mechanism on Katrina. And you know what else? Igor: What, Princess? Bright Eyes: I love you too. (She kisses Igor's cheek, making him blush and pass out. She catches Igor.) Bright Eyes: Oh my. I guess I don't know my own strength. (giggles.) The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Nose Marie: Howdy, there. Nose Marie here with a helpful tip for those who have rabbits as pets. To keep your little ol' rabbit healthy, you should feed your rabbit plenty of rabbit feed and fresh water. That way, your rabbit will be one happy little hopper. Trivia The Show, Earth's Stupidest is a parody of World's Dumbest. Captain Slaughter makes a cameo appearance in Brattina's picture. This episode carries a them: taking pranks too far. Bloopers When Igor, in his chicken costume, jumps out in front of the Puppy Quintet and starts clucking, Violet Vanderfeller starts laughing. She then says "I'm sorry, but seeing Igor in his chicken costume is funny." She continues laughing, Violet hugs Igor and asks the director if she can take a break. When Igor accidentally draws a mustache on Katrina, instead of Katrina waking up, she is still sleeping. Igor splashes water on Katrina, but she is still sleeping. Igor then removes her wig, but Katrina is still sleeping. The director is heard shouting "wake up!" and Katrina wakes up. Katrina apologizes to the director and Igor asks the director if they can try again. Next Episode Preview Barkerville: It seems to me that Katrina has stooped to a new low. Violet: Yes. She has built another trap where we attend a fake charity event. Barkerville: Will our kindness lead to our downfall? Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, episode 36, Charity Blues. Violet: Katrina shouldn't take charity for grant. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Igor sitting alone while his friends have sad looks as the subtitles read "Sugiru Enpou? Sono Ichi Itazura Igo Nidoto Tamesu Mata(Gone Too Far? The One Prank Igor will Never Try Again)". Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:What If's